


Thunderstorms

by claykuroo (cant_relate)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fear, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms, i just wanted a fluffy one shot at midnight okay, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_relate/pseuds/claykuroo
Summary: Who knew Japan's most intimidating ace had such a mundane fear.Fortunately, he has a pretty good friend.





	Thunderstorms

Ushijima Wakatoshi was seen as an impenetrable wall, intimidating and powerful. He was terrifying on and off the court, his constant face of disinterest enough to deter anyone from him.

This came with the exception of who was arguably his best friend, Tendō Satori.

Still most people, including Tendō, saw Ushijima as a strong, fearless person, who had a level head and amazing athletic capabilities. So when Ushijima knocked on Tendō’s door in the middle of the night, wide eyed and pulling a blanket around him tightly, Tendō was surprised, to say the least. He was a minute away from falling asleep when knocking had jolted him awake.

“Wakatoshi? What's wrong?” Ushijima stalled, waiting a moment before talking.

“May I stay with you tonight?” He flushed a deep red and Tendō’s eyebrow’s shot up in surprise. For a week, their team was staying in a hotel in northern Japan for a prestigious training camp, and one rule they were given was not to leave their rooms in the night.

“What do you mean?” he asked, stepping aside to let Ushijima in regardlessly. Ushijima bit his lip and entered, wincing at something Tendō couldn't see.

“I… I’m just…” Ushijima took a breath before forcing it out. “I'm very afraid of thunderstorms, and it's really bad outside.” Tendō tilted his head to one side, and realized that a storm was rumbling just outside the window.

“Oh,” he said shortly. “I didn't notice.” Ushijima looked down at the floor.

“So would it be acceptable if I stay the night in here?” he asked quietly. Tendō nodded, observing his friend. Every time a crack of thunder sounded, he flinched slightly.

“Yeah, of course,” he said. He pulled a couple extra blankets supplied by the hotel out of the closet and dumped them on the floor. “You can take the bed; I’ll sleep on the ground.” Ushijima grunted.

“You don't have to do that,” he said, and Tendō waved him off.

“I don't but I will,” he said with a smile. He set up his nest that would act as his bed and Ushijima laid down on the actual one.

“Thank you,” he said softly, and Tendō barely heard it. He shut off the lights and laid down on the floor.

“Of course, Wakatoshi,” he said. He closed his eyes, ready to finally sleep, but the fact that another person was in the room unnerved him. He'd never slept with another person, and even though Ushijima was his best friend, it felt unnatural and almost wrong. He stared at the ceiling for a while before tilting his head sideways to study Ushijima. His back was to Tendō and it rose and fell steadily, but every time a particularly loud clap of thunder occurred, Ushijima would jump a bit. Tendō looked at the person who was supposed to be a tower of fearless intimidation shaking under his blanket. He bit his lip and made a decision.

His bedding rustled loudly in the quiet room as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

“Wakatoshi,” he whispered. Ushijima turned to look at Tendō, sleep clearly far away from the ace. “Scoot over.” Ushijima looked up in slight surprise, but moved when Tendō waved him into the corner.

“I'm going to sleep in the bed with you,” he stated, laying down next to the taller boy. Ushijima awkwardly looked over his shoulder at Tendō before placing his head back on the pillow. Tendō watched him jump for a few more minutes before placing a hand on the ace’s back. He rubbed in circles, then up and down, and Ushijima tensed for a moment.

“Tendō,” Ushijima’s voice was forcibly steady, but cracked at the end when a flash of lightning followed by a burst of thunder lit up the room. “What are you doing?” Even as he asked, the muscles in his back slowly relaxed at the comforting touch.

“We have a match tomorrow,” Tendō reminded his captain. “You need to sleep.” Ushijima stayed quiet, waiting for more of an answer, but that was all Tendō offered. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before Tendō noticed that Ushijima stopped flinching at the loud noises outside. Ushijima’s breathing had evened out and he was finally asleep, despite the fact that the storm hadn't stopped. Tendō smiled at his captain’s back because even though Ushijima was one of the top aces of Japan, he still was vulnerable enough to need someone to call a friend.

Tendō was proud Ushijima was able to call the blocker one.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im such trash tbh
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://iwa-channn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
